


Your Hot Quiet Crush Is Not So Quiet Afterall

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [14]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Actually a Bad Boy, Confession, Creampie, F/M, Kissing, M4F, Orgasm, Pinning You Down, Quiet Guy - Freeform, Spanks Here n There, Stroking, Sucking On Your Tits, Taking You To My House, doggystyle, from behind, good girl, gwa, mdom, pronebone, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You've been crushing on this hot but quiet guy for awhile now. Today you two have a little talk and.. he reveals how he feels about you. And also.. lets you finally kiss him. And then also takes you to his house, where he doesn't seem to be so quiet afterall...
Relationships: Male/female
Series: FSub [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 21





	Your Hot Quiet Crush Is Not So Quiet Afterall

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.

You know.. people assume many things about me..

A lot of people think that.. just because I'm quiet.. that somehow automatically makes me a pussy or..

You know the stereotypes.

But it's like.. nah, actually..

The truth is.. I just need to find you interesting enough or feel like you really are there for me before I open up to you..

And.. you know, all the poser shit and talking about what I did and what I am and stuff is just.. goofy to me.

I mean what's the point if *I* know, right? I don't have to prove it to anybody.

And If I'm being honest, I would smack most of the loud and so called "bad boys" that these other girls are really into..

And.. I think you know it.. right?

You know that I'm not really such a quiet guy..

You know there's more into me..

And you really, *really* wanna know, don't you..

That's why you always stick around.. ask me questions..

Watch my reactions to situations..

And you just love talking to me because it's like a learning experience, right?

It's like you're slowly unpacking me.. bit by bit..

Getting to know more and more.. about me..

Heh..

You know, I really like you..

I know I never said it when we talked before but.. I really really do.

And.. I feel like you're the one that.. you know, I should open myself up to..

I also know how you feel about me and..

I think that.. I feel the same way about you..

Yea.. it's.. I mean it..

There's nobody else that makes me feel the way you do..

I'm happier whenever I'm around you and..

I just feel.. great..

[A half laugh, something like "heh", not an actual laugh if you know what I mean] Yea..

And.. the other day I noticed.. you wanted to kiss me but.. I backed off..

I felt really stupid for doing that..

And.. I was thinking that.. maybe if you.. if you wanted to.. do it now.. then-

Yea?

[Gentle, slow kissing sounds for a little bit]

[A half laugh, something like "heh", not an actual laugh if you know what I mean]

[Continue gentle kissing for a little bit more]

Do you umm..

Do you want to go somewhere more private?

Well I know a couple places but.. I was thinking maybe you wanted to.. go to my house?

I mean it's cool if you don't want to, we can-

Yea? You want to?

Okay, give me your hand..

[Short pause in the audio]

[Door shut]

[Kissing passionately for a little bit, supposely as you both walk inside]

Come with me..

Mhm I don't wanna wait any longer..

[Kissing some more]

Come on, give me your hand, let's go to my room.

[Short pause]

[Another door shut]

[Passionate kissing again for a little bit]

Oh shit, somebody's impatient huh..

You couldn't resist touching it huh..

Mmm that's it baby, get it hard..

Keep playing with my cock through my pants like that, I'm gonna help you with your shirt..

[Taking her shirt off]

Oh my god this sexy body..

Look at this sexy fucking body of yours..

[Give kisses everywhere]

Mmm and look at *these* two babies..

Lemme get this top off and out the way..

[Taking her top off]

Mmm oh yea, give me that..

[Sucking on tits, switching between right and left one]

Feels good huh..

[A light spank and back to kissing for a little bit]

Mmm get on the bed.

Yea, lemme see all of you..

Take the rest off, show off to me..

That's it baby..

Good girl..

Oh yea, shake that ass for me..

Lemme see how excited you are..

Mmm.. I'm gonna pull my cock out and just watch you and stroke for you a little bit..

Mhm, just like this..

[Just stroking sounds for a little bit, letting out moans here and there, enjoying the view]

I bet you didn't expect any of this, did you..

Heh, see? I told you I'm not *that* quiet..

And I can be really, *really* bad too..

Mmm.. stay there.

Mhm, just like that..

Lemme see how wet you ar- oh yea..

You're *so* fucking wet for me..

You just can't *wait* for me to stick it in, can you..

C'mere, spit on my cock first..

Yea, make it wet.. spit on it and stroke it a little bit..

Mmm fuck yea.. that's a good girl..

I bet you wanna put your mouth on it, don't you..

Yea I know.. I know you do.. but no, maybe next time..

Right now I just need you to turn around and bend over for me..

Mhm, show that ass to me again baby..

Mmm fuck.. so sexy..

You have no idea how many times I thought about this..

I'm about to fuck you so good..

Mmm.. ready?

[Moans as he enters her]

Oh yea.. there we go..

Mmm fuck you feel so good..

[Just let out sexy sounds for a little bit, enjoying the feeling]

Mmm huh? What's that? What did you just say?

You want it deeper, oh..

Naughty girl wants it deeper..

How about.. [Moan] *balls* deep huh?

Mmm that's it.. take my whole cock baby..

Feel it stretch you out..

Feel it spreading you wide open for me..

[Just let out sexy sounds for a little bit, enjoying the feeling]

Mmm.. tell me.. should I stop teasing you?

Should I start *pounding* that horny little cunt?

Tell me.. tell me what do you want..

I wanna hear you beg me for it..

Mhm, let me know.. let me know how *badly* you want me..

[Just listening to her beg, letting out sex sounds here and there for a little bit]

Alright.. I'll give it to you..

I'll give my good girl what she wants..

[Wet fucking sounds start, gentle, slow pace at first]

Oh yea.. that's it..

That's it..

Lemme get in there..

Lemme explore that tight little pussy..

Mmm.. *my* tight little pussy..

Oh that's it.. it's not yours anymore..

It's *my* little fuck hole now..

And I'm just gonna use it.. and use it..

And you're just gonna take it.. and take it for me..

Right?

Yea.. good girl..

[Just wet fucking sounds, gentle, slow pace for a little bit]

Mmm fuck.. I love the way you moan for me..

[Spank]

Keep doing that..

Mmm cause it makes me wanna fuck you even harder..

[Moan] Oh yea.. and I'm going to..

Just.. like.. this..

[Just wet fucking sounds, more intense, faster pace from now on]

Mmm fuck yeah, just like that..

Take it baby.. take that pounding for me..

Take my cock balls *deep* in that sweet little cunt..

Mmm matter of fact, lay down on your stomach for me compeltely..

Mhm, lemme *really* dig deep in there..

[Moan] Oh yeah, feel my whole body pressed up against you..

Feel that cock going in all the right fucking directions..

Mmm yeah, right there huh..

[Moan] Take it..

[Moan] Take it baby..

Mmm put your hands next to your head, lemme pin you down..

Yea, there.. you like that, don't you..

You like being in my control right now..

You love getting dominated by me..

Mmm the quiet guy you thought I was..

[Chuckle]

Now you know all these other boys ain't shit..

*I'm* the real deal..

And *I'm* gonna make you cum for me..

Mmm oh yea, I'm gonna make you cum so fucking hard on my cock..

I know you're getting closer..

Do it..

Cum for me..

Get there for me..

Get closer for me..

You know my cock feels too good.. don't resist it..

Just let it go.. and cum for me..

Mhm.. do it..

Cum for me baby..

[Just wet fucking sounds for a little bit, more intense, faster pace continues]

Yea? You're gonna cum?

Me too.. cum with me..

Cum on my fucking cock and I'll fill you up..

Do it..

Now..

Cum for me!

[Orgasm and slow down with the wet sounds]

Oh yea, take that load baby..

Let me fill you up completely..

[Give a few final thrusts and moans here and there and then stop]

[Positive sigh]

Fuck.. you made me cum so hard for you..

Mmm that pussy was just too good..

And I felt you came with me..

Good girl..

Mmm.. now..

How about I take you out somewhere..

[Chuckle] Yea?

[Kiss]

Come on, let's jump in the shower and get ready..


End file.
